


The Cupboard

by Awesome_Orange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Smut, Shipper!Sam, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Orange/pseuds/Awesome_Orange
Summary: Sam is sick of Dean and Cas' bullshit so he decides to finally do something about it. He comes up with a plan to subtly give them a push in the right direction, aka lovking them in a tiny room together and not letting them out until they admit they're in love.





	The Cupboard

It's Saturday morning when Sam decides he's had enough. He's sitting in the kitchen of the bunker sipping his coffee and searching for a case on his laptop when Dean walks in, looking disheveled from sleep in his robe and boxers. He walks up to the counter and pours himself a cup of coffee from the pot before throwing himself down into the chair opposite Sam. Not a moment later Cas enters the room. The angel is, as always, wearing his tan trench coat. 

"Good morning, Dean - Sam," he says while he follows Dean's example, getting a cup of coffee, and then sits down on Dean's side of the table with an empty chair between him and the older Winchester. 

"G'Morning," Dean answers and looks up from his coffee. The two of them lock gazes and Sam can't help rolling his eyes as they stare at each other. He clears his throat to get their attention but in vain. Sighing, he empties his coffee cup and grimaces at the taste of the now cold drink, then he closes his laptop, gets up and leaves the others to themselves. And that is when he decides he has to do something about the situation. 

Sam still hasn't found a case when Dean and Cas come and join him in the library about half an hour later so he decides that they'll have the day off. 

"How's it going?" Dean asks as he walks over and grabs the gun cleaning kit. 

"Seems like we're getting a day off," Sam answers, "can't find a single case."

Dean huffs but doesn't protest, busying himself with polishing the colt even though it's already spotless. At the news that they aren't going on a hunt Cas pulls out a book from one of the shelves and sits down at the table. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room are the clicking from Deans guns and the occasional turning of a page. 

Sam studies the two of them while pretending to be engrossed in something on his computer. They keep casting quick glances at each other and whenever they both happen to look up at the same time they hold each other's gazes for a bit before going back to their tasks. And the way they look at each other. Well, lets just say, it's so obvious they're in love. Unfortunately, it's also obvious that they aren't going to do anything about it. So of course it's up to Sam to give them a subtle little push in the right direction. 

When Dean has finished cleaning the guns he gets up and declares that he's gonna go to the garage and work on the Impala. Sam can't help but notice Cas following him with his eyes as he leaves. They sit in silence for a bit while Sam comes up with the first part of his scheme.

"Ehm," Sam begins awkwardly, putting his plan into action, "I was looking for this, um, ingredient before, when I was making witch killing bullets, and I, eh, couldn't find it. Would you help me look for it a bit?"

"Of course, Sam," Cas answers. He doesn't seen to notice Sam's discomfort. 

"What ingredient was it?"

"The, eh, chickens feet."

"Well, they should be in the ingredients cupboard. I'll go look immediately."

"Thanks," Sam says as the angel gets up and leaves. As soon as he's out of the room Sam starts towards the garage. His brain is working furiously on how he's going to get Dean to go into the ingredients cupboard. When he arrives Dean is just getting out from under his car. 

"Haya, Sammy," he greets when he notices Sam in the door. "I'm headed to the store, you need anything?" 

Sam sees his chance.

"Actually, we're running low on some potions ingredients so before you go you should check the ingredients cupboard."

"Alright." He cleans off some oil and grease from his hands on a rag which he then proceeds to throw on the floor before he pushes his way past Sam out of the garage. When Sam hears his brother's footsteps ascending the stairs he quietly follows him. He turns around the last corner just in time to see Dean entering the cupboard.

"Hey, Cas," he hears from inside. "Watcha doin'?" 

"Hello, Dean. I'm helping Sam look for chicken feet for the witch killing bullets."

Sam crosses over to the door and slams it shut and pulls down the hatch, locking Dean and Cas inside.

"What the...?!" he hears Deans voice from inside. "Sammy? That you?"

"Yeah," he yells through the door, "and I'm not letting you out until you admit your feelings for each other."

"What?" Dean says bewildered.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Let me make this abundantly clear for you. Dean, you love Cas. Cas, you love Dean. Not like a friend, not like a brother, like you are IN LOVE with each other. And I, as the responsible brother that I am, will not let you out until you admit it, already."

Silence. Then:  
"Really, Sam? You're locking us in a closet? What, are we in high school now?" 

Sam sniggers.

"I didn't want to do this but you gave me no other choice."

"What even gave you this idea? I'm straight you know, just let us out."

"Dean Winchester, you're about as straight as a slinky. Now stop talking to me and work this out you two and then I'll let you out." He gets up and leaves to give them a bit of privacy. "Just call me when you're done," he calls before rounding the corner.

-//-

Dean slides down against the door with a sigh. He looks up at Cas who has frozen with his hand resting on the handle of a drawer, when he still doesn't move Dean puts his face in his hands and sighs again. 

He's not in love with Cas. He's really not. He's not even gay. 

Well, okay, maybe he's a little bit bisexual and maybe it doesn't matter either way since Cas is an angel and doesn't technically have a gender anyways.

But he's still not in love with him. And even if he was there's no way Cas would feel the same way. And none of that mattered anyway because it wouldn't work out. Relationships never worked out for hunters. 

When he looks up again he's met with a pair of stunningly blue eyes. Cas has moved away from the drawer and is now crouching in front of him. His breath hitches and his heart races. And that is when he realises that Sam was right, he is indeed heads over heels in love with his best friend, who also happens to be an angel of the Lord.

Fuck!

Cas blinks.

"Sorry?" 

Oops, he'd said that aloud.

"Fuck!" he repeats and stands up. Cas follows suit and so they stand only inches apart in the cramped space of the cupboard. The silence drags out, no one wanting to be the first to break it and no one even knowing what to say. Finally, however, Cas takes it upon himself to get the conversation going.

"I suppose we should talk about this, then," he begins hesitantly.

"I suppose we should."

After a few more moments of silence Dean clears his throat.

"Eh, soo... Is he right?" he asks, as it feels like the easiest way to put it.

"I... believe that he is. The feelings I harbour towards you are more than just friendship and has been for some time now, although I did not quite realise what those feelings were until Sam yelled it at me through the door just now." At the last words the corners of his mouth quirk up in a faint smile.

Dean's brain screams at him that there's no way this is real, he can't love you it says. But when he sees the look in his eyes he knows that he's telling the truth.  
His heart is trying to leap out of his chest and there's a ringing in his ears, because THIS!

He notices Cas' questioning look and realises that he should say something. He opens his mouth, then closes it again, having no idea what to say.

"How about you?" Cas asks when he still hasn't said anything. His smile has faded and he looks like he wishes he could take back what he's just said.

"Um," Dean says. "I've never been very good with words..."

So instead he decides to lets his actions speak for him. He pushes Cas against the cabinet and kisses him. The angel, taken by surprise, stands motionless for a few seconds before he kisses back. 

It is perfect, everything Dean had ever dreamed it would be, and so much more. He doesn't want it to end. Ever. But finally they need to break apart for air. They stay close, staring into each others eyes.

"Yes," Dean whispers with a hint of a smile. "I'm in love with you." Then he kisses him again.

-//-

When Dean and Cas still haven't called half an hour after he locked them in the cupboard Sam starts to get a little worried. He decides to go check on them, afraid that maybe he's only made things worse between them. He reaches the cupboard and peeks through the tiny crack right over the bolt. What he sees makes him grin widely to himself congratulate himself on his success at the same time as it makes him want to tell the pair to get a room (which they, to be fair, actually have). Not wanting to interrupt, he just quietly unlocks the bolt and disappears to his room where he gets out his phone to text Charlie the good news.


End file.
